mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
The Skybound
The Skybound are a group of pure-blooded youngling Titans born in the Stormlands. They serve as secondary playable characters for Revenant. They play differently to the other character set in that, whilst being physically more powerful due to their nature, they have a few massive drawbacks that make them especially vulnerable. Players may not necassarily be able to 'choose' when they can utilise them in missions, as the nature of their species means they can potentially be very over-powered in cerain scenarios. The character's gameplay strategies rely on the presence of older, more experienced Titans to be truely combat effective - particularly their brood-father. Origins & Physiology The Skybound brood were born in the Stormlands, under the belief that they were children of the Rainmaker. As with all pure-blooded Titans, they were born with inherited intelligence that allowed a certain understanding of logic and language from the moment they hatched. Despite this, the brood was remarked as being particularly small for their species, and having incubated inside their eggs for over ten years rather than the traditional five. Their true broodfather, Wyatt Masher, eventually located and reclaimed his children, and took them back to Amun-Seth, where they were raised for the early years of their lives. The Skybound are distinguishable from other Titans from their lack of clubbed or spiked tails, larger crests and multitude of spines, which cover the entirety of their bodies. They have thinner scales and less dense muscle structure than other Titans, therefore weigh far less. Whilst most Titans also have five fingers on each of their feet, the Skybound only have four. Composition & Combat Stats These characters are currently incapable of flying or using their breath attack. These abilities will develop at a fixed point in the future. In order of their birth: Amethyst *Female *Purple Scaled *Electric Water breath (not developed yet) Lash *Male *Black Scaled *Fire breath (undeveloped) Scorch *Male *Red Scaled *Molten Rock breath (not yet developed) Slate *Male *Silver Scaled *Volcanic ash breath (undeveloped) Viper *Male *Green Scaled *Breath weapon unknown Frost *Female *Albino Scaled *Ice breath (not yet developed) Echo *Male *Dark Blue Scaled (actively camoflaged) *Fire breath Fynn *Male *Pink Scaled *Breath attack unknown *Destined to become the ultimate dragon of being lame Scarlett *Female *Dark Red (Burgundy) Scaled *Breath attack unknown 5.gif|Lash Fynn.jpg|Fynn 4.jpg|Slate 3.png|Scorch 2.jpg|Viper 9.png|Amethyst 11.png|Frost earth_dragon_baby_by_crimson_nemesis-d50cyl0.jpg|Scarlet Toothless the alpha by aritimas-d7mjrsp.jpg|Echo Powers Titans have three main powers they are able to take advantage of. *'Breath Weapon' - breath defences, usually in the form of fire or some other element, can be used during combat and has the advantage of hitting a large number of enemies. They, however, also hit allies. A breath weapon can be used once freely - after that, each time it is used there is a 50% chance that the titan's water sac will run dry and they will need to re-fill it by drinking, which cannot be done during combat. Each Skybound titan has a unique breath attack with differing properties. *'Flight' - All titans are capable of flying, but as the Skybound are small and underdeveloped as titans this has its limitations for them. Flight, at this stage, can be used in short distances only, and trying to fly more than a few miles is too exhausting as the Skybound currently don't have the muscle density for long flights. In combat, they can attempt to 'take off' and fly around the battlefield. Doing makes them immune from melee attacks, and ranged attacks suffer a -60 chance to hit. In the air, they can either use their breath attacks or make bombing run melee attacks, which gain an extra bonus to damage and hit multiple enemies but have a higher chance of being countered. A titan who is injured or stunned whilst in flight will crash, and has a 50% chance of injuring their wings, which makes them unable to fly for the rest of the fight. Flying is best used for survivability and escaping, and should only be used at careful times as it carries many risks. *'Human Form' - All titans may assume a human form. It is easier to turn into a human than turn into a dragon. When in their titan form, the Skybound can morph into their human form both in and out of combat. When in their human form, they can only morph into their dragon form out of combat - if they start a fight as a human, they stay that way. Being human removes both breath weapons and flight abilities, however it does not change the Skybound's physical strength or defence. It also makes enemies 'FAR' less likely to attack them. Some enemies may also be easier to fight in human form, or vice versa. Using human form also means they are able to use weapons. When transforming, they retain whatever clothing or equiptment they had on when they were last human.